goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Svetlana
Svetlana (Светлана, Svetlana) is a young Russian lady. Appearance Svetlana has light coloured hair which she kept wrapped up in a bandanna, heavy eyelids, a straight nose, and fuller lips. She wears a Russian dress. Personality Svetlana considers life on a lighthouse island to be boring and empty, and thus wishes to see the city of Saint Petersburg. Despite this, she still has some consideration for her parents as she could not bear to tell them that she had been arrested for robbery. Background Svetlana lived a peaceful life with her father and mother in a home next to a lighthouse. One day, Svetlana, together with a man, committed robbery and was arrested as a result. Later, some Russian army deserters showed up and stayed at the lighthouse for several days. When they left, they took Svetlana away from her home and her parents. At some point in time, Svetlana was taken to Akou Prison where she became acquainted with a revolutionary leader known as Sofia Golden Hand. Plot During her stay in Akou Prison, Svetlana meets up with Sofia who tells her that she is still young so she must hurry up and get married so that she can leave the prison. Svetlana just shook her head and asked Sofia what kind of place Saint Petersburg is. Just then, a letter arrived for Sofia, which she sniffed and held up above a candle light, much to Svetlana's confusion. Svetlana is among the prisoners who were able to escape Akou Prison when Asirpa's Group stages a breakout for Sofia. As Svetlana huddles between several blocks of ice on the frozen plains, she is approached by a Japanese soldier who immediately recognizes her. Svetlana is confused that he knows who she is and he tells her that her parents had saved him and his group and gave them shelter in their lighthouse, and that they had asked his group to find their daughter. When asked by the soldier why she is here, Svetlana responds that she didn't care who it was, so long as they took her away from life on an empty, boring island. The soldier then demands that she stand up and head over to his dog sled to go back home, but Svetlana resists, saying that she wants to see Saint Petersburg. The soldier explodes, asking if she is even going to let her parents know she is alive and questions how she could be so cruel to let her parents sit and wait for her. Svetlana breaks down, saying that she couldn't tell her parents that she had committed robbery and been arrested. As the soldier takes Svetlana to his dog sled, they are approached by another soldier, Otonoshin Koito who calls out to him, calling him Tsukishima. Koito is surprised to see Svetlana and asks who she is and Tsukishima tells him that she is the daughter of the elderly couple at the lighthouse that had helped him. Koito suddenly gets upset and tells Tsukishima to forget about her. Svetlana accompanies the two soldiers as they run around the drift ice and they find an injured man, Genjirou Tanigaki lying on the ground. Tsukishima asks him who had wounded him and he replies that it was Kiroranke. Koito notices a trail of blood leading somewhere and Tanigaki states that Kiroranke had also been injured. Koito draws his saber, telling Tsukishima to get moving and orders Svetlana to wait with Tanigaki. Svetlana follows the soldiers but stays behind while Sugimoto's Group and Asirpa's Group reunites. They head to a Nivkh settlement near Akou where the soldiers can rest from the battle against Kiroranke and Tsukishima calls Svetlana over, saying that he understands both her and her parents. He then tells her to cross over to the continent with Gansoku but to write a letter to her parents first so that they can know she is still alive. Svetlana swears to do so and explains how meeting Sofia has made her want to become a stronger woman and that she hopes to make a name for herself in Saint Petersburg so that she can have her parents join her. Once the soldiers had recovered, Svetlana and Gansoku says their farewells and begins their own adventure in the new continent. At a Russian port town on the coast of the Sea of Japan, Gansoku gets into a heated fight with Sofia and her men, so much so that Svetlana fires a gun into the air to grab their attention, asking Sofia not to break her bodyguard. Once things had calmed down, Sofia commends Gansoku, asking him to come with her but Gansoku says that he and Svetlana wishes to head west to the Russian capital. Svetlana asks Sofia where she will go and Sofia replies that for the sake of her hopes and revenge, she will head to Hokkaido, Japan. ru:Светлана Category:Characters Category:Russians